


The holy kiss

by UFOmouse



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Headcanon, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFOmouse/pseuds/UFOmouse
Summary: Aziraphale wants to revile his deep emotions to a demon





	The holy kiss

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1 am. I should be sleeping because I need to be awake early for a train. But instead km writing this awfulness so  
Enjoy. If you can.
> 
> Sorry for typos but as I said it's late and English is not my first language, also it's a bad crack fic so I really don't care
> 
> :)

It was late and Aziraphale was thinking in his flat drinking God knows what. Wait am God and even I have no idea what he was drinking probably something with the good old adult juice.  
And I do not mean alcohol I mean actual human adults smashed as grapes and made into a drink that also contains alcohol.  
"What shall I do to show my feeling?" asked Azzarefiel to himself because he is talking to himself inside a book store that was closed because plot reasons.  
When the door opened even though it was locked because magic. And inside walked the good old demon Crowley not knowing how to walk like a normal person.  
"What's up, the most beautiful and amazing thing in this whole world aka Angel" he yelled.  
'Oh how will I ever know if he liks meh? Such mysteri' Aziraphale asked himself inside his big brain.  
But he just walked close to Crowley and stared into his weird ass but cool eyes that were hidden behind his rad sunglasses.  
"Dear I've always wanted to say this to you but not knwo how" said Aziraphale still way too close.  
"Oh Angel you can tell every thing to meh. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and Aziraphale I..." Crowley was cut off by Aziraphale who cntiuned to talk.  
"But I don't know how I'll use words so"  
Aziraphale didn't continue his sentence. Instead he smacked his and Crowley heads towether kissing him into his suck hole.  
Crowley almost immediately jumped back screaming in pain. His Scottish accent leaking threw "OE FUCK SHAIT!!!!" he yelled  
'Oh no. He must not luv me lik I luv him :(' Aziraphale though. "I m sorry My dear I should not have done that. U must het me now" Aziraphale said sadly.  
After Crowley had stopped yelling in pain he looked Aziraphale in his eyes and said "No you fucking idiot. I like u but as u know I'm a demon and I can't walk on holy ground because it hurt or touch holy water because it also hurt. So why the fuck did you think I could touch a Holy ANGEL!" Crowley said in weirdly calm voice like Dumbledore.  
Aziraphale was shooked." oh no dear I sgoul have thought if taht... "  
" Yeha I know Angel you dumb ass"  
"BUT u luv meh? 4 real???"  
Crowley started at Aziraphale for a while and said "yeha of course we've been dating for 6000 years"  
"oh shit yeah. I didn't know. We haven't have the sex yet though?"  
Aziraphale looked confiusedly at Crowley who looked like he could cut a bitch, and taht bitch being Aziraphale.  
And then yelled  
"I AM ASEXUAL YOU... YOU ANGEL!!!"  
Aziraphale looked like something had clicked in his head  
"oh shit me too!!"

And they lived happily ever after until I decide that the world has to end or someone dies

the end :)


End file.
